


Trespasser

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Changkyun Is Loud, Fluff and Humor, Hoseok Is Lost, It's Just Implied Not Talked About, Kihyun Has A Cat, Kihyun Is Annoyed, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: “Coffee doesn’t like strangers,” Kihyun lamely said, because he was still half asleep and he was pretty sure that he was just dreaming the blond, hot man sitting in the middle of his living room. How could have he entered anyway, when the door was locked?“Oh, its name is Coffee? That’s so cute,” the man answered, still petting the cat as if he was the actual owner. Coffee purred louder.





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread so if you find mistakes, I'm sorry. Ignore them. I just had to write something lighthearted :)

Usually, Kihyun was a light sleeper.

Throughout his life, he was pretty sure he had never slept a whole night without waking up at least once, due to any kind of noise he heard or weird dreams he had. He was used to it. It didn’t annoy him because it was the norm, something he couldn’t control. 

When he was just a kid, there were nights during which he would suddenly be startled awake by nightmares that left him breathless and shivering, his mom rushing to his side when she heard him scream. Those were the hardest times, the fear of closing his eyes again keeping him awake for hours. 

Fortunately, the bad dreams subsided with time, leaving him with just vague memories of them, shapeless forms chasing him in plain daylight when he tried to remember the faces of the monsters running after him. 

He was glad he didn’t have nightmares anymore, and that despite being sometimes woken up by his cat making noises in the other room, he could say his sleeping habits had become much better over the course of the years. Sure, when he was in college he still jumped awake when someone made a door close with a bang somewhere in the building, but he had never experienced again the panic he felt when he was younger, when his eyes opened on a dark room and he sat up drenched in sweat, his throat hoarse from shouting. 

Having scored a good job after graduation, he made sure to choose an apartment as quiet as he could rent with the money he had. He thought that he had found the perfect one but oh, he was so wrong. 

Since he had moved into the new building, his sleep had often been disturbed by his neighbour, a college kid whose name Kihyun refused to remember. 

The boy didn’t seem particularly loud nor particularly social for the first couple of weeks Kihyun started living there. He seemed to be kind of a lone wolf, and when Kihyun met him for the first time in the hallway, he was nothing short of polite and pleasant, bowing and telling him that if he ever needed anything he could always knock on his door. Kihyun thanked him, but he silently wondered what he could possibly need from a broke university student.

And well, maybe he needed for mister “I fuck like an animal” to stop moaning so loudly, oh my fucking god, especially at three in the morning. 

The first time he heard it, he was sure he was having a wet dream. There was no way he could hear such loud voices coming from the apartment near his, and so Kihyun in his drowsiness tried to go back to it, closing his eyes and waiting for slumber to take over his body again. Soon enough he realized the whines and groans were not in his head, but they bounced off the walls of his room and they came from the wall he had in common with wolf-boy. 

Holding his breath, he waited for the howling to stop. He waited for so long he almost thought that the poor girl was being murdered, her noises so high in pitch Kihyun thought she could probably be cast as an idol. Maybe she had the looks too, given that his neighbour was pretty enough. His train of thoughts was finally cut off when with a dishuman growl the two put an end to their show. Kihyun was grateful, but he was also very awake at that point. 

Sighing and deciding it was no worth trying to go back to sleep, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, enjoying a nice, hot shower and then making himself breakfast. It was four in the morning and Kihyun started to hate his neighbour. 

There were nights during which he jumped up in bed with his heart in his throat, his hand reaching for the bedside table to take his reading lamp and smash it on the head of the person making all that noise. Blinking in the darkness, he realized it was just the kid going at it next door. He wondered if the girl was always the same one or not, but when one evening he heard two male voices he realized that Changkyun (he learned the name after it was shouted several times by his hookups) was just a regular college fuckboy.

The kid was probably rich too, because there was no way he could afford living in that building on his own. 

Kihyun considered banging on the wall with his fist sometimes, but he thought that would be kind of embarrassing for all the parties involved. He purchased earplugs and still could hear Changkyun’s deep voice reverberating in the room, his grunts making Kihyun feel the need to punch a hole through the thin surface separating them and clutch his fingers around his throat. 

The noises went on for a month, and Kihyun’s job became more and more demanding, exhaustion making the bags under his eyes so prominent even his coworkers started to worry about him. His best friend, Minhyuk, was sure he wasn’t asleep at night because he had a lover. 

“I told you, Min, it’s just that noisy kid.”

“Why don’t you go over and make him stop.”

Kihyun raised his eyebrows at that, cocking his head to the side. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“That you go there and fuck him into silence, obviously.   
“He’s in university, Minhyuk. What the hell.”

“You talk as if you’re fifty. He’s probably just a couple of years younger than you.”   
“I don’t even like him!” Kihyun protested, shaking his head but smiling despite himself. It was such a Minhyuk-like idea, he shouldn’t have been surprised to hear it coming out of his mouth. 

“Well, at least tell him he should tone it down a bit.”

“I promise I will.”   
Obviously, he didn’t say anything to Changkyun, and the kid kept bringing people over and fucking them (or being fucked by them? Who knew) into oblivion. Kihyun was so sleep deprived he almost fell asleep while showering, more than once. 

 

 

That particular night, he had his earplugs in and Coffee, his cat, curled up on his chest, his light purring relaxing his bones and making his eyes fall shut on their own accord. The ball of fur was a nice added weight, and soon enough he was drifting off to sleep, his mind finally letting go of thoughts and worries about work. 

When the first noises started, Kihyun didn’t hear them. There was the sound of the front door being opened, the beeping of the code when it was put in and the lock clicking open, and then soft footsteps, so soft only Coffee got up to see who was intruding. 

“Changkyun-ah!” someone called quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, but there was no answer, just a pair of curious blue eyes following the trespasser. The man didn’t spot the cat until he almost tripped on him, making his white fur ruffle in annoyance. 

“Oh my god, a kitten!” the person whispered, mostly to himself. He scooped up Coffee in his arms and brought him over to the sofa, making sure he didn’t get injured.

“I’m sorry little one, I didn’t see you there!” the stranger said, scratching Coffee under his chin and lighting a purr in his chest. The cat climbed in the man’s lap, eliciting a coo out of him, and making sure his scent was all over the intruder by rubbing his little face all over his hands and chest. The intruder seemed delighted. 

“Look at you, you’re so cute,” the man said to no one, his voice having raised in volume without him realizing, “You’re a cute little thing. I’m gonna steal you from Changkyun and bring you home with me.” 

A pause, as if he realized something was odd.

“Since when does Changkyunnie have a cat, anyway?” he asked to himself, still caressing the white fur and making sure the kitten was comfortable in his place on top of his thighs. 

Raising his gaze from the purring, lovable, little ball, he saw a man standing in the hallway. 

It wasn’t Changkyun.

“Oh,” Kihyun said, his eyes barely open and fixed on the man sitting on his couch, with Coffee casually resting on him. He was sure he had seen him before, but he wasn’t sure when or where. 

“Coffee doesn’t like strangers,” he lamely said, because he was still half asleep and he was pretty sure that he was just dreaming the blond, hot man sitting in the middle of his living room. How could have he entered anyway, when the door was locked?

“Oh, its name is Coffee? That’s so cute,” the man answered, still petting the cat as if he was the actual owner. Coffee purred louder. 

“What are you doing here?” Kihyun asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look intimidating. He was sure that was just a weird dream, and that was the reason why the man’s face seemed familiar. 

“I was looking for Changkyun but I found Coffee instead,” the stranger said, smiling wide when said cat bopped his hand with his wet nose and rolled over on his back, exposing his belly. Kihyun scoffed.

“Do you have any catnip in your pockets, maybe?”    
“Uh, I don’t think so? Just regular weed. I came over to give it to Changkyun.”

The sentence didn’t even register in Kihyun’s sleep-deprived brain, his eyes fixed on the hands running through Coffee’s fur in slow circles. He wanted to be touched like that, too. 

“Ok, whatever. Just make sure he doesn’t escape through the bathroom window, he has a history of doing that.” 

Kihyun waved his hand in the air in goodbye and went back to bed, ignoring the question the man just whisper-yelled behind his back.

“Hey, but who are you?!” 

 

 

When Kihyun woke up that morning he felt refreshed, like he hadn’t felt in a while. Maybe it was because for once his neighbour hadn’t fucked the night away, or maybe he did and Kihyun didn’t hear him at all. The important fact was that Kihyun slept throughout the whole night, and that he was feeling energized and almost happy. 

Almost, because when he entered his living room he found a man sleeping on his sofa, Coffee curled up on his chest.

The screech he emitted was so loud he was sure he woke up the entire building. 

Coffee run away at the speed of light, and the stranger sat up so fast he fell down to the floor, hitting his head and letting out a groan of agony.

“Kyunnie, what the fuck, why are you so loud so early in the morning.”

Kihyun had reached for the first heavy thing he could find (one of his college textbooks) and was brandishing it with a purpose, keeping away from the man who was still lying on the ground, his head between his hands.

“You know I was drunk last night, why would you scream?”

“Who are you and how did you get in here?!” Kihyun yelled, his voice carrying a panicky note he hoped the man didn’t spot. But there was probably no reason to be scared, because as soon as the stranger realized Kihyun was not his friend, he screamed at the top of his lungs in fear, slowly crawling away on his butt to get away from Kihyun and his weapon.

“Please don’t hit me!” he cried out, putting his arms out to cover his face and hiding from Kihyun’s sight, as if that would stop Kihyun from swinging the book at his head. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Kihyun asked again, taking a step forward now that he realized the man was harmless. 

“I’m Hoseok!” he said, but the name didn’t ring any bell in Kihyun’s head. Walking slowly towards where he was sitting on the floor, Kihyun let the book fall on the coffee table. 

“And what are you doing here?”   
“I came here last night because Changkyun called me and…” the man paused, his hands falling down from their place against his face, his expression one of bewilderment. 

“Changkyun doesn’t have a cat.”

“Changkyun doesn’t live here, moron. He lives next door,” Kihyun pointed out, and then he suddenly remembered a weird dream he had last night. 

“Oh my god, I woke up last night when you trespassed here.”

“Hey! I didn’t trespass, I just put the code in!” the man - Hoseok - cried out, jerking his head towards to the door. Then, with surprise written all over his face, he fixed his gaze on Kihyun, as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

“Oh. You’re Changkyun’s hot neighbour.” 

As soon as the words rushed out of his mouth, Hoseok’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment, his ears growing hot under Kihyun’s amused stare. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Do I know you?” Kihyun asked, putting his hand out for Hoseok to take and help him up from the floor. He noticed that his face was somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he had seen him before. 

“No, you don’t. We’ve just met in the hallway a couple of times, when I came over to Kyun’s place.” 

Hoseok had his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes, which were kind of red now that Kihyun was looking better at him.

“Are you hangover?” he asked, and Hoseok nodded his head, taking Kihyun’s hand and letting him drag him up. 

“How did I even end up here if this is not Changkyun’s apartment?”

“Well, I guess we have the same code,” Kihyun sighed, pushing a little Hoseok’s shoulder so he would sit down on the sofa. The man went pliantly, even though given his size he could have resisted Kihyun’s nudge. 

“That makes sense,” Hoseok whispered, more to himself than to Kihyun, and then crossed his legs, becoming so tiny in his place on the couch that Kihyun almost felt the need to drape a blanket over his shoulder and feed him breakfast. Almost. 

“Should I call Changkyun over?” Kihyun asked, unsure of what was the right course of action. Hoseok looked harmless, but he also looked like he could snap Kihyun’s neck with two fingers if he wanted to. Looking up towards Kihyun, Hoseok jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“He’s probably in class,” he whined, and Kihyun decided that he could indulge in that buff, soft man for a couple of hours. He didn’t have to go to work that day, anyway. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Kihyun asked him, a smile curling his lips when Hoseok started frantically nodding his head, his light hair bouncing and falling into his eyes. 

“Ok, wait here. Maybe send a text to Changkyun, make sure he knows you’re fine. Do you have your phone?”

Hoseok patted his pockets and fished his phone out, grinning victoriously at Kihyun, who gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen. 

When he came out with breakfast on a tray, he found Coffee napping between Hoseok’s legs. The man had a soft look on his face, one of absolute adoration, and maybe Kihyun’s heart did a little flip. Maybe. 

 

 

The arms wrapped around Kihyun when he woke up in the middle of the night made him take a sigh of relief. He melted against the chest pressed to his back, leaving a kiss to Hoseok’s bicep where it was tight around him. 

Feeling a little cheeky, he bit into it lightly. Hoseok groaned lowly, but made no other movement or sound, clearly still asleep. 

Kihyun could hear the loud moans coming from behind the wall separating them from Changkyun’s room, and he really felt the need to bang his head against it to make Changkyun aware that they were hearing him, and very well at that. Crying out in frustration, he burrowed deeper into the covers and between Hoseok’s arms. 

“Should we make him know how thin these walls really are?” Hoseok whispered into his ear, and Kihyun soul almost left his body, his heart accelerating in fear.

“You scared me,” Kihyun murmured through gritted teeth, clutching his shirt over his sternum. Hoseok just chuckled.

“It’s impossible to sleep while that boy howls like this.”

“Let’s wait until he falls asleep and then let’s show him how it’s done,” Kihyun suggested, turning around in Hoseok’s embrace to press a kiss to his lips and throw one of his legs on top of Hoseok’s, bringing him closer and pressing their bodies flush together.

Hoseok giggled again, hugging Kihyun even closer and kissing his temple, soft and quick. Kihyun angled his head to get more pecks, pressing his forehead to Hoseok’s mouth. He snorted at Kihyun’s movement but complied, smooching him once, twice and then some more. 

“You’re really evil,” Hoseok commented, and then rolled away as soon as he felt Kihyun’s fingers starting to tickle his sides. 

“See, you’re evil!” he reiterated, trying to escape Kihyun’s hands but ending up being trapped under his body, the smaller man sitting in his lap while Hoseok breathlessly laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

“You should know how evil I am, after all these months,” Kihyun pointed out, his fingers still running over Hoseok’s sides mercilessly. 

“You…” Hoseok started, but the giggles kept coming and he couldn’t talk properly, “I give up!” he said, tapping Kihyun’s thigh in surrender. 

The smile taking over Kihyun’s face was sharp, and Hoseok feared for his life. 

“Say the words.”

Hoseok tried to wriggle out of Kihyun’s clutch, but the man was stronger than he looked, and he kept running his digits along Hoseok’s most sensitive spots.

“Say. The. Words.” 

“Kihyun is strong and smart and I love him a lot.”

“Those aren’t the right words,” Kihyun told him, but he left a peck on his lips anyway.

“Ok, ok. Just, stop tickling me.”

Raising his hands in the air, Kihyun waited for Hoseok to speak.

“Kihyun is the only one Coffee likes and the fact that he sleeps in my lap more doesn’t mean anything,” Hoseok grumbled out, clearly annoyed. 

“See? That wasn’t hard.”

“But it’s not true,” Hoseok whispered, loud enough for Kihyun to pick up his words and to start tickling him again. 

“Ki!” he shrieked between fit of giggles, “Ki I love you! Let me go!” 

“Can you two stop being so loud?” 

The two man paused their play-fighting, their eyes moving towards the wall from where the voice came.

“Look who’s talking! Kyunnie, you should stop howling when you have sex!” Hoseok called out, laughing with Kihyun when Changkyun emitted an offended gasp. 

“I don’t howl!” 

“You do!” Kihyun and Hoseok shouted back in unison. 

“And you should thank us we’re not having sex right now.”

“Well,” Kihyun said, and Hoseok’s gaze immediately moved on him and his eyes glinting in the semi-darkness, “We still can do that.”

“Guys, no!” Changkyun cried out, but his pleading fell on deaf ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
